Gifts for Obligation
Gifts for Obligation ("Regalos Sólo Para Mí" en español") es un episodio de TV Happy Tree Friends 2. Descripción del Episodio ¡Feliz Navidad! Es lo que generalmente se diría si no fuera porque Truffles no recibió mas que carbón por su mal comportamiento. Ahora la Navidad ya no será lo mismo después de esto. Trama El narrador comienza a contar el cuento de un pequeño cerdo que al no recibir el regalo que quería, arruinaría la navidad para todos, este cerdo, se trata de....Truffles. El está en su casa preparándose para dormir, el se va a acostar. De pronto en el techo un trineo se estaciona, en ese momento, Santa Claus (Lumpy) toma la lista de personas, dándose cuenta de que Truffles se portó mal este año, por lo que entra por la chimenea y deja un pedazo de carbón en el árbol, Lumpy se va decepcionado, pues Truffles ni siquiera le había dejado leche y galletas, Lumpy regresa al trineo, le pide a Rodolfo (quien en este episodio es interpretado por Mime, mientras el resto de los renos esta bajo cuidados médicos, a pesar de que el no sea reno) que fije el curso hacia la siguiente casa. Truffles despierta para ver su regalo, pero se sorprende al ver un pedazo de carbón, enojado, mira por la ventana y ve el trineo a lo lejos. Truffles sale de casa con su ropa de abrigo. Lumpy llega a casa de Cuddles, pero un extraño olor a gas impide que Lumpy pueda dejar el regalo en su casa. Cuddles, mientras tanto con una mascarilla, está fumigando el lugar, Lumpy se prepara para irse, deja el regalo en la entrada. Truffles logra llegar, se tapa la nariz debido al olor a gas y se cuela en el trineo, toma una bomba y la enciende, la deja en el trineo. Lumpy retoma su camino hacia la siguiente casa, mientras Truffles ríe pensando que ha ganado, pero la bomba se cae justo por la chimenea, Cuddles aún fumigando, grita al darse cuenta de la bomba, la cual explota y debido al gas, la casa explota brutalmente, matándo a Cuddles, Truffles logra escapar con el regalo que Lumpy había dejado en la entrada, al sacarlo ve que es un yo-yo, lo utiliza para alcanzar el trineo y lo consigue, ahora Mime dirige el curso hacia la casa de Toothy. Finalmente llegan, Lumpy saca un regalo del saco y entra a la chimenea, el ve a Toothy durmiendo en un sofá, al parecer se quedó dormido esperando a Santa. Después de cumplir su misión, Lumpy trepa por la chimenea, mientras tanto, Truffles se cuela por la ventana y cambia el regalo por uno suyo improvisado. Truffles vuelve a colarse en el saco, Lumpy revisa la lista y se da cuenta que sólo falta una casa, la de Mellow. Lumpy y Mime continúan con su camino, casi al final de cumplir su misión, pero Truffles está harto y decide tomar medidas drásticas. Toma a Lumpy por los cuernos, a Lumpy le duele, llamando la atención de Mime, lo que provoca que el trineo comienza a desviarse, pasa a través de varios árboles, Truffles ataca a Lumpy con todo lo que, hasta que el trineo finalmente pierda el control y acabe estrellándose en la casa de Mellow. Lumpy ha quedado inconsciente, Mellow despierta por el ruido, preocupado, pero ansioso, pensando que es Santa. Truffles nota que Alguien se acerca, por lo que le quita la ropa a Lumpy y se la coloca, aunque le queda algo grande. Toma a Lumpy y lo lanza colina abajo, Lumpy despierta y ve a Lucky en un camión, pero sólo se oye su grito suyo y un choque. Mime tiene intenciones de detener a Truffles, el toma una lanza y Truffles un tridente, comienza la pelea, Mime emplea unos movimientos impecables, sorprendiendo a Truffles, cuando estaba a punto de ganar, Mellow pregunta quien está ahí, distrayendo a Mime, Truffles aprovecha esto y empala el tridente en Mime, a quien arroja colina abajo, se oye otro camión. Mellow, baja las escaleras, al llegar se sorprende al ver a "Santa", Truffles dice "jo jo jo" y saluda a Mellow, el va a la cocina por las galletas, mientras Truffles toma el regalo que quedaba, Mellow llega con las galletas, ve el regalo, suponiendo que es para el, le da las galletas a Truffles, pero estas sabían mal, por lo que Truffles se molesta y le quita el regalo a Mellow, comienza a pisotear el regalo, perturbado por esto, Mellow se ella a llorar, mientras Truffles ríe maniáticamente. Mellow pierde el espíritu navideño a causa de esta ofensa, enfadado, comienza a transformarse, ahora es Wollem, esto se va a poner feo. Truffles, quien no ha notado todavía que Mellow se transformó, sigue riendo, hasta que voltea y ve lo que pasa, Truffles trata de huir, pero Wollem lo toma y lo arroja contra la mesa y después contra el reloj de péndulo, ahora arranca el pasamanos de la escalera y golpea a Truffles con cada pata de esta, el intenta huir, por la parte trasera, pero Wollem de alguna manera consigue aparecer en frente suyo, esta vez no dejará que escape con facilidad, para asegurarse, Wollem cierra todas las puertas y ventanas, incluso el agujero hecho anteriormente, toma un par de cuchillos y le corta un brazo a Truffles, después su pierna, como Wollem estaba cansado de oírlo gritar y quejarse, así que corta su cabeza. Después de un rato se oye el timbre del horno, Mellow, aún convertido en Wollem saca lo que parece ser el cadáver de Truffles convertido en una cena navideña, Wollem ríe mientras comienza a cortar. La escena cambia a casa de Toothy, quien ha despertado, ve el regalo que Truffles dejó, lo abre ansioso, pero se confunde al ver el corazón de Cuddles en el. Así el narrador finaliza el cuento y el episodio. Moraleja "Not all are gifts at Christmas" (No todo en navidad son los regalos) Personajes Protagonistas *Polo *Lumpy Personajes Secundarios *Cuddles *Toothy *Mime *Mellow Apariciones *Lucky Muertes #Cuddles muere cuando su casa explota debido a una fuga de gas. #Lumpy es empujado colina abajo por Truffles y un camión lo atropella (debatible). #Lucky muere en el choque (debatible). #Mime es empalado con un tridente por Truffles. #Truffles es cortado en pedazos, decapitado y horneado por Mellow, convirtiéndolo en una cena navideña. Heridas #Lumpy se marea un poco la fuga de gas. #Truffles toma a Lumpy por los cuernos y lo ataca. #Mime y Truffles tienen leves heridas al estrellar el trineo. #Lumpy queda inconciente y si no murió, un camión lo atropella. #Mellow lanza a Truffles contra la mesa, luego contra un reloj de péndulo, después le corta el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha con un cuchillo. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces, a veces durante escenas continúas. #Se desconoce de donde saca Truffles la bomba. #La cantidad de regalos en el saco cambia varias veces. #La cadena de Mellow cambia de lugar varias veces. #La bomba debió haber explotado debido a la fuga de gas, pero no lo hace hasta que Lumpy se va. #El regalo que Lumpy deja en la casa de Toothy es azul, pero se vuelve púrpura al final del episodio. #Había una lámpara en la sala de Mellow, pero desaparece cuando empieza a torturar a Truffles. Curiosidades *Este es el único episodio regular en tener un narrador. *Esta es la segunda vez que Lumpy aparece como Santa Claus, la primera fue en el episodio canon No Time Like the Present. *Es la primera vez que Mellow mata a un personaje canon, sin ser Wollem (fue indirectamente responsable por la muerte de Mime). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:HandyFan17